芙羅利娜
芙羅利娜（Florina、フロリーナ）是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍，她是Fiora和Farina的妹妹，以及琳的親近好友。Her pegasus steed is named Huey. 資料 Florina is a Pegasus Knight-in-training from Ilia. One time when she was in Sacae, she fell off her pegasus and landed in a tree. She was found by Lyn caught in the tree when she was being attacked by a swarm of bees. Lyn helped her down, and the two became fast friends. In Lyn's Story, Florina begins a search for Lyn after she learns about her departure for Caelin. She accidentally lands Huey on Migal, the leader of a band of Ganelon Bandits. They are about to capture her when Lyn and her party rescue her. She joins up with Lyn and goes with her to Caelin. After Lundgren's defeat, Florina is made a knight of Caelin. In 艾利烏德's Story, Florina joins the army alongside Lyn when Eliwood aids them in retaking Caelin. In her default ending, she returns to Ilia and becomes a full-fledged Pegasus Knight. Her alternate endings include retiring to the Sacaen plains with Lyn or marrying 海克托爾 and living with him in 奧利提亞, which would make her the mother of 莉莉娜. 個性 Florina is very shy around the other characters, especially men and archers. In her support conversations with 賽拉, it is noted she is reserved even when talking to women. Despite her general disposition, she is a very different person when she is at a festival and "starts coming out of her shell", as revealed in her supports with Farina. It is also revealed she used to cry herself to sleep every night. Farina could also make her cry at every practice. She hopes to become like Fiora, whom she really loves. Florina realizes that she will never become her own person if she keeps relying on Fiora to protect her. Despite her general fear of most men, she seems to have a small crush on Hector after he saves her from falling. However, she has trouble thanking him for it because of her timidness. Pegasus Inconsistencies Throughout the game there are several inconsistencies in the information given during various support conversations about her Pegasus due to errors in the English translation process. Name In her level B support with 海克托爾, it is revealed that her pegasus' name is Huey. However, if Hector talks to Florina during Noble Lady of Caelin, she calls her pegasus Makar. Gender Although it is Huey who lands on Migal, Florina responds to Migal when he speaks of selling the pegasus, "Don't you touch '''her'!". Huey is also called a mare (female horse) in Florina's C support with Nino. These are translation errors of the English script writers since Hurt is male in the Japanese version. 遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Lovely Flier :Youngest of three sisters who are Pegasus Knights of Ilia. Shy, gentle girl who loves animals登場作品：Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. 基礎數據 稀有度： 槍 |Skill= 鋼槍 }} 槍 |Skill= 貫穿之槍 Ardent Sacrifice |- }} 槍 |Skill= }} 技能 武器 協助 被動 ''聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍 Description: ''A pegasus knight earning her title. A friend of Lyn's. 基礎數據 *'' Absent in Eliwood/Hector Hard Mode ''** Only present in Eliwood's and Hector's Stories 進階數據 |60% |40% |50% |55% |50% |15% |35% |} Promotion Gains E +40 }} Supports *琳 *海克托爾 *尼尼安 *Fiora *Farina *妮諾 *賽拉 總體 Florina's greatest strengths are her Speed, Skill and Luck growths. She will easily max her Skill because of its low cap. She also has a good chance of maxing her Speed, but not her Luck, although it will probably get close to the cap. Her Resistance is solid, despite being lower than Fiora and Farina's Resistance stats. However, Florina has very low Defense growth and HP, so archers can easily take her down, especially before promotion. Her Strength growth is not that bad, but her starting stat for strength is very low, so she will always be inferior concerning Strength compared to Farina and will be even with Fiora lvl 20 promoted (However, with the low strength cap it is certainly not impossible for her to cap it, because of the solid 40% growth, and the extra levels one can invest). Her Constitution is too low to effectively use heavier lances (even with 1 Body Ring, even though it will be useful), but after Promotion she can use swords and use them without suffering from as large of speed penalties as with Lances. She can be a fantastic counter to Wyvern Lords, should she get a C-rank in swords, due to the Wyrmslayer's extremely low weight, allowing her to wield it without speed penalties (it's the most powerful of the 4 weapons she can wield without a speed penalty, as the others have very low might, where as the Wyrmslayer's might is quite high, at 10, or 30, should she be fighting a Dragon) and, due to being a flier, she can easily reach them, and possibly triangle attack, should her sisters be nearby. She has very high Avoid and fantastic Hit. Florina joins earlier than any other aerial unit, making it easier to level her up faster. 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 SpotPass *''Enemy only, joins unequipped 名言 ''The Blazing Blade Defeat quote in Lyn's story Florina: Aaaiiieee!!! Lyn: Florina! Florina: Lyn, I'm sorry. I... I can't go on... Lyn: Tactician! Take care of her! Get her to safety! Florina: I'm... I'm sorry. Death Quote At the start of Chapter 16 Florina: Uh...Tactician... Um... It's me... Florina. Um...I'm... I'm over here. Final Chapter: Light quote 英雄雲集 :Florina/Heroes Quotes Triangle Attack Florina and her two sisters, Farina and Fiora, are able to perform a special attack known as a Triangle Attack if positioned correctly before engaging in combat. The picture on the right shows you how to do it: The three sisters do not have to be in that exact position. As long as all of them are adjacent to the enemy, the Triangle Attack will occur. This attack has 100% accuracy and a 100% critical chance, making it very useful against bosses that the player is having a hard time killing. Note that the triangle attack does not modify the Mt of the attack; it only changes the accuracy and critical hit chance. Therefore, it is most effective to initiate the attack with the sister that has the highest Strength stat. Be careful, as no matter what speed the player has, she will only perform the triangle attack once. In addition, you may only perform a triangle attack if you initiate the battle; it will not occur when counterattacking enemies. The attacking character will also say something to the other two, and a special attacking animation featuring all three of the sisters will play. 可能結局 ;Florina - Pegasus Knight (Default) After Lyn abdicated rule of Caelin, Florina returned to Ilia. She remained shy, but this shyness has made her strong within. ;Florina and 琳 When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her friend Florina. Though Florina returned to Ilia, their friendship lasted forever. ;Florina and 海克托爾 Hector succeeded his brother as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Florina gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Florina is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * 語源 Florina is a Romanian girl's name and a combination of Latin word "Fiore", which means "Flower" and the diminutive suffix "-ina" which means "Little", and can be translated as "Little Flower". It also shows a connection to Lilina, who's name means "Little Lily", as one of her three possible mothers, if she marries Hector. The name also has origins in geography; Florina is a prefecture in northwestern Greece, along the Macedonian border. 'Huey' is a nickname for 'Hugh,' a Germanic name which means 'heart, mind or spirit'. "Huey" is also the nickname of the popular UH-1 Iroquois helicopter used by the U.S. military. 軼事 *Florina lands Huey on two people (Migal and 海克托爾) during the events of 聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍. *Florina is notable for having only one male support option in 海克托爾. 圖片 Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色